


Making Cas Happy

by downitss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downitss/pseuds/downitss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fucks Cas with his mouth and fingers, really just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Cas Happy

On his back, Castiel’s breath was heavy as Dean made his way down his chest, leaving small marks where he playfully nipped at the skin. He kissed his navel, then reached to undo the man’s pants. He roughly yanked of his jeans, and eased down his underwear to expose his reddened cock. The tip was wet with precome, and as Dean peppered Cas’ inner thighs with kisses, his whole body shook in anticipation. Castiel grew impatient, and he pleaded with dean, his words turning into gasps and moans as Dean gently wrapped his lips around the head of Cas’ cock. Slowly, he worked his way down until his mouth was filled. He hollowed out his cheeks, and set to work, bobbing his head up and down rhythmically.   
Cas knotted his fingers into the man’s hair, head thrown back, and small breathy whimpers escaping his swollen lips. Dean could feel the man heating up in his mouth, could taste the sweat that began to roll off his body. He removed his mouth, and despite Cas’ protests, set a hand onto the bed on either side of his partner’s head, and kissed him. Castiel desperately leaned into every touch, submissively opening his mouth and allowing dean complete control. As they worked their mouths against one another, Dean ran his hands down Castiel’s body, letting his fingernails trace his raised nipples, and by gently pinching them caused Cas’ breath to catch in his throat. He traced Cas’ stomach, and ran his hands beneath his arched back, and over his ass.   
Quickly, he grabbed the lube on his bedside table, coating three of his fingers in it, working it down his knuckles and letting it drip a little over his palm. He felt Cas still beneath him, anticipating what was to come, and as dean gently pressed the tip of his middle finger into him, Cas leaned far into the touch, forcing the finger in past the first knuckle, and as dean joined in the second. Cas cried out, and as Dean began to gently massage the newly found spot, Cas started to chant deans name like a prayer. He gently worked a second finger into the hole, bending and stretching it to allow the intrusion. Cas raked his nails down deans back, as his cries were muffled by deans mouth, their breaths becoming one with each other.  
With his second hand, Dean began to work up and down Cas’ cock once more, circling the head and stroking the shaft rapidly as his other hand worked inside of the man. He could feel the buildup coming, and Cas’ breathing hitched as cum shot out of his cock, splattering Dean’s stomach as well as his own. Dean laughed, and Cas looked up at him wide eyed.   
“ What’s so funny?” he asked.  
“ It’s just, it makes me, well, happy - to see you happy. That’s all.” He replied gruffly.   
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, running his hands through his hair, and kissed him, pulling their bodies together. They were sticky, and a mess, but they were comfortable, and pleased.   
As Cas whispered into deans ear, Dean’s face grew flushed.   
“ Next time, it’s my turn to make you happy.”


End file.
